The Dragonborn empire
by Bane the Barbarian
Summary: With Dragonborn back from a battle with Imperial legionaries, he thinks of an idea to fulfill his Dragonborn birthright of ruling Tamriel. This will take alliances and invasions to ensure that it happens.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Skyrim, it belongs to Bethesda. This story takes place four years after the Stormcloaks regained control of Skyrim; the Dragonborn has obtained the rank of general and plots to fulfill his birthright as Dragonborn and rule all of Tamriel, but he needs help from the friends he had met over the years.**

**Chapter 1**

**2****nd**** of Frostfall, 205 the 4****th**** Era**

Thousands of Imperial boots march in synchronization on a wet dirt road. Imperial commanders yell orders at the legionaries on foot. Rain falls on the heads of thousands, thunder and lightning carve the night sky. Chariots get stuck in the thick mud, as the horses try to push through it.

Stormcloaks hide in the bushes, each of them holding a longbow with an arrow set, ready to launch at the unaware Imperials. The Dragonborn was crouched next to a tree. He wields a claymore, the same one he used to kill Alduin. Ready to separate limb from body, he clenches his sword's grip. The Imperial legion marches for the city of Falkreath, their first and most obvious target.

The foolish Imperials enter a choke point. Every man and women in the Stormcloak battalion grins as they enter a narrow canyon made by the Stormcloak army for this exact reason. Each legion warrior was pressed against each other, leaving no room for arm movement. The Dragonborn sees this and shouts "Loose!" as soon as the command is heard; thousands of arrows soar from their bows and find a new home in the bodies of Imperials. Bodies fall to the ground and blood sprays everywhere. The legion panics and scrambles for cover.

One of the legion's commanders yells "Don't break rank! Legion form a shield wa-" but before he finished his sentence an arrow finds its way into his neck and the commander falls off the horse he was riding. The Dragonborn then screamed "Charge!" as soon as the legion tried to exit the choke point. Galmar says the same as both sides of the Stormcloak army savagely attack the flanks of the cornered and frightened Imperials when they try to exit at the far end of the canyon. They try to escape were they came in, but were met by Galmar and his battalion of men.

The Stormcloaks cut through their lines as a wild fire ravages a forest. Commanders of the Imperial detachment try to regain order in their ranks, but their efforts are of no use as the Nords demolish the battalion, leaving thousands of mutilated legionaries on the fertile ground of the man-made canyon. The Dragonborn hacks off heads one at a time, never loosing momentum. His plate mail may be heavy but he moves as if wore only a tunic. An Imperial warrior blindsided him and brings his sword down hard on the Dragonborn's left shoulder plate.

The plate was dented and a large cut formed on top of his shoulder. The Dragonborn shouted in pain and swung his sword for the Imperial's head, as the Imperial tried to get back his sword from the Nord's resilient armor. His efforts are wasted, as his head flies through the air. He pulled the Imperial sword from his shoulder and kept fighting.

Galmar swings his battle-axe with little effort as it meets the flesh of Imperials. Blood splatters on his armor and face. Galmar laughs as he kills legionaries. After about two hours of slaughter, almost every Imperial soldier lay motionless on the ground, some of them missing limbs, some with arrows sticking out of them. The few remaining Imperials form a shield wall. The Stormcloaks surround them like sharks surround a lost seal.

The Nord warriors taunt the frightened Imperials as they throw rocks and sticks at their shield wall. The Dragonborn pushes aside his men and shouts "Fus Ro Dah!" at the shield wall sending them flying into the air and landing roughly on the ground. The few who survived the fall were taken prisoner.

The Dragonborn finds his way to Galmar after they completed slaughtering the legion detachment. The exhausted Dragonborn laughed with Galmar as they met on the battlefield. Galmar then says,

"Excellent victory Aric, we showed those Imperial son of bitches, didn't we?!" Galmar says as he pats the Dragonborn on the shoulder. Aric winced and looked at his wounded shoulder. Galmar looks at it as well and questioned,

"Looks like you got nicked there, eh?" Aric grasps his shoulder and responds,

"Yeah, a legionnaire caught me off guard." Galmar chuckles and said,

"You should go to the infirmary to get that heeled. I'll tell army to bury the bodies." Aric nods and takes his leave. In the infirmary, he looked in a mirror and noticed his beard has grown long. The beard hid his strong jawline. He grabbed a dagger and started shave his beard. After twenty minutes of shaving and wiping the dirt off his face, he smiled at the handsome man in the mirror and ran his hand through his long black hair. Aric was 6 feet 4 inches tall, he had fair skin that was somewhat tanned from his time in war. He had eyes as blue as the sky. He put the mirror down and thought about Lydia as the surgeon stitched his wound.

**Five days later**

Aric finally reached Whiterun, he entered the city and was met with a heroes greeting and a mug of ale. Lydia steps out of Breezehome and wraps her arms around her thane and lover and kisses him. Aric smiled and whispered to her,

"I missed you." Lydia smiled and responded,

"Me too, and you shaved." Aric then replied, "I know how much you hated the beard." He then puts his arm around her as they walked to Dragonsreach to attend the victory feast. While there, Aric and Galmar brag about their victory and drank so much they could barely stand on their own. The Dragonborn walks to his home that night with Lydia at his side.

**Later that night**

On their bed, Aric lays on his stomach as Lydia sits on his butt and massages his scarred back. She puts a hand on his shoulder and noticed the new scar, she then says,

"Is this new?" Aric grunts as she pokes the still healing scar, he then replies,

"An Imperial took me by surprise, but as you can see, I'm fine." Lydia sighs and then says,

"This why I don't like you fighting, retire already." Aric scoffed and turned around, now laying on his back and Lydia now sitting on his crotch, he then replied,

"Retire? I'm only 33 years old." Lydia sighs, kisses him and responds,

"I don't like seeing a new scar every time you come back from a battle, and we have more than enough Septims from your adventures." Aric sighs and said,

"I'll be more careful next time."

"You better." She said as she starts to take his pants off. Aric smiles and says, "What are you doing."

"It's been a long time and I miss you, and especially your friend in your pants."

It's been a while since he had sex. Lydia takes off her night gown and whispers playfully, "Since you're wounded, let me do all the work." Aric smiles and they kiss. She grabs his penis and strokes it gently. Aric laid back and let her go to work. She moves his foreskin up and down and then spits on his penis for lubrication. She then used both hands to stroke his penis.

She then moved down and started to lick his throbbing erection. She threw his pants on the floor and continued. Lydia then started to suck on the head of his penis. She then slowly put his whole penis down her throat; this made Aric sit up as his wife had his full erection in her mouth, something she usually never does. She started to gag a little bit, having his 8 inches down her throat. She then slowly rose and stroked it again, licking his urethra at the same time, after that she spit on his penis, and rubbed it in with both of her soft hands. She then climbed onto him.

She put his penis in her vagina and starts to ride him. Aric smacks her ass and then puts his hands on her hips as she moves up and down on his length. Aric started to move his pelvis faster making her open her mouth in pleasure. She put her hands on his muscular chest and screams, "Oh yes! Give it to me!" Aric grabs her ass again and thrusts his pelvis harder making her juices run down his erection. Lydia rubbed her vagina to add to her climax. She moaned loud and fast as Aric gave it to her hard. She kissed him as she hopped up and down on him, hitting her g-spot while doing so.

She came down low so that she rested her breast on his chest, Aric wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, she loved it when he did that, making her even wetter, especially when his five o' clock shadow tickles her neck. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him. She let out a yelp as Aric pushed his entire length up her vagina. She then said, "Yes! Fill me with your seed!" Aric couldn't hold it in anymore, he then groaned as he released his seed into her.

She moaned softly and got off him to lay by his side. Both of them were out of breath and kissing each other. Aric smiled and said,

"I've been waiting for that ever since I left." She giggled and responded,

"I know you have, that's why I sucked you deep." Aric chuckled and grabbed the sheets at their feet and put on top of them. Lydia then said,

"Hopefully your seed made me pregnant." Aric raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Why do you want to be pregnant?" Lydia scoffed and said,

"I want to have a child before I turn 30." Aric sighed and replied,

"Your only 27, you have time to get pregnant." She sighed and responded,

"Don't you want a child?"

"Of course I do, I just didn't think you wanted one so early." Lydia looked at him and said,

"'Early'? We've been married two years, I think it's time." Aric sighed and said, "Well then I hope your pregnant, now goodnight."

**The next morning**

Aric was in the basement he had installed in his house after he defeated Alduin, the basement had an armory, enchanting table, targets and practice dummies, alchemy lab and a round table. He was striking a practice dummy with his claymore. He struck the dummy in the solar plexus then the right collar bone and followed up with a head strike, a combination that would down any foe he met on the battlefield.

Lydia slowly walked down the stairs wearing nothing but their bed sheets to cover her naked body. Aric hearing this then said while still striking the dummy,

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just wondering where you were." Aric ceased hitting the dummy and turned to face his wife,

"I was just practicing with the dummy over here." He said as he patted it on the head.

"Why so early in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep." Lydia then questioned,

"Why? What's wrong?" Aric sighed and took a seat.

"I was thinking about being a Dragonborn."

"What about it?" Lydia responded,

"I was thinking about my birthright as Dragonborn, I should rule Tamriel." Lydia broke into laughter at the idea, "What's funny about that?" Aric questioned. Lydia recomposed herself and replied,

"It sounds crazy; you don't have the man power to march to Cyrodiil."

"I have made many friends in my adventuring times, the Blades, the Dawnguard, the Redoran guard in Solsthiem, the Stormcloaks, and I'm good friends with college of Winterhold, and I'm the Harbinger of the Companions. I think I got it covered." Lydia scoffed and replied,

"I doubt Ulfric Stormcloak would just lend you his army, and the same with the Redoran guard."

"Why would a fellow Nord deny my birthright as Dragonborn? And the Redoran guard owes me for saving them." Lydia crossed her arms in disbelief and rolled her eyes and said,

"Have fun with that." Aric then said,

"Oh yeah, while you're going upstairs get dressed and go to the market and buy food, I'm sending out letters to the people I just mentioned, they're going to be here in a week." Lydia turned around and said,

"What! You didn't think of consulting me on this, ugh!" And with that Lydia stormed upstairs. Aric had a perplexed look on his face and said to himself, "Women."

**One week later**

Aric sat at the head of the round table and looked at his guest talking amongst themselves. He saw Delphine and Esbern sitting to his left, Ulfric Stormcloak sitting to his right. Next to Ulfric sits Isran, next to Esbern sat Adril Arano. At the opposite of Aric sat Savos Aren.

Aric clears his throat and says,

"If everyone would please quiet down, I have something important to say." Before Aric could finish his thought, he was interrupted by Isran,

"What are we doing here, boy?" Ulfric then buds in,

"Yes, what are we doing here?" Aric then said,

"Everyone is here because I have an idea to conquer Cyrodiil and fulfill my birthright as Dragonborn." Everyone in the room broke out in laughter. Aric then said,

"I know it sounds crazy but with this combined army we could do this." Savos Aren then intervened,

"So we are here so you can fulfill some birthright, how are we going to do this?" Aric then responded,

"Excellent question, as most of you know, I am leader of the Companions, they will be my personal bodyguards. Ulfric's army will act as light infantry; the Redoran guard will be heavy infantry. The Blades will shock troopers, the Dawnguard will act as bowmen with their crossbows and the mages of Winterhold will be artillery."

The Dragonborn's guests talk amongst themselves for a few minutes until Delphine says,

"The Blades will join your cause." The next to speak was Ulfric,

"The Stormcloaks will join as well." Adril Arano then said,

"The Redoran guard will join." Savos Aren then said,

"We will join you." Isran then took a gulp of his ale and finally said,

"Ah fuck it, the Dawnguard will join." Aric raised his mug and said, "Cheers!" The guests raised their mugs and did the same.

**Well that's all for chapter one, I hoped you enjoyed it, and if you did leave a review or suggestion, and if you really liked it, I would appreciate a favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragonborn has established alliances with the Stormcloaks, the Blades, the Dawnguard, the Redoran guard and the College of Winterhold. Now with promises by their leaders and ambassadors, he forms a collective military force and plans to overthrow Emperor Titus Mede 2****nd ****but this will take time and military strategy.**

**Chapter 2**

**13****th**** of Frostfall, 205 the 4****th**** Era**

Aric and his guests sit around his table, all of them talking about the contributions they will make to their newly formed alliance. Esbern then said to Aric,

"What will you call your empire?" Aric sat back in his chair and thought about Esbern's question.

"I don't know, what do you suggest?" Esbern then replied,

"Well usually empires are named after someone or someplace, what is your last name?"

"My mother never told me, she said she never would because my father left before I was born." Esbern rubbed his chin and then said,

"Well where were you born?"

"In Whiterun, but I don't think the 'Whiterun empire' is a good name." The guests chuckled and Esbern then suggested,

"Well you are an honorary Blade; you could call it the 'New Blade Empire'." Aric thought about it for a moment and replied,

"I don't see why not." Esbern then said,

"Finally a name, but that is only the first step." Ulfric nodded to Esbern's comment and spoke,

"What will you do with me once you establish yourself as emperor?" Aric laughed and said,

"Isn't it obvious? You will remain High-King of Skyrim." Ulfric nodded in approval. Adril Arano then spoke up,

"What will you do with the Redoran guard?" Aric then said,

"I will make sure house Redoran is the only house in Morrowind." Adril smiled to that idea and stopped talking. Aric then looked to Delphine and said,

"How many Blades have you recruited?"

"So far we are 3000 strong." Aric then questioned,

"How many are you willing to give to this cause?" Delphine and Esbern whispered to each other for a few minutes before Delphine said,

"We are willing to give 1000 Blades to the cause." Aric nodded and looked to Ulfric,

"How many Stormcloaks are you willing to give to the cause?" Ulfric leaned back and said,

"I am willing to give 15,000 of my finest warriors." Aric nodded and then looked to Adril and questioned,

"How many Redoran guard would you be comfortable giving." Adril had think for a while, he wasn't leader of the Redoran guard and was speaking on behalf of Captain Veleth and Councilor Morvayn. Adril cleared his throat and said,

"I think 1500 is a good amount." Aric then said,

"It's a little low." Adril then responded,

"Solsthiem is a small island, so take it or leave it."

"Fine, I'll accept." Aric then looked at Savos Aren and asked,

"How many mages should we need for artillery?"

"30 mages should be enough to scorch and battlefield." Aric then looked at Isran.

"How many Dawnguard will you give?" Isran cleared his throat and said,

"I think 1000 is a good amount, after all, its most of the Dawnguard."

"1000 should be enough." Ulfric then asked,

"What is going to be on your flag?" Aric then responded,

"I think I should keep the old empire flag but change the red for blue." All of Aric's guests had no more questions for him.

Aric then brought out a piece of paper, quill and inkwell and then declared, "Let us make a document to make this meeting official." And with that Aric started to wright on the piece of paper. Once finished, he passed it around for his guests to sign.

**20****th**** of Sun's Dusk, 205 the 4****th**** Era**

Aric sits has dinner table with Lydia next to him. He looks at a letter he got from a courier earlier. The letter informed him that his army awaits him near Falkreath, ready to mobilize to Cyrodiil. Aric put the letter back in his pocket and looked at Lydia and said,

"My army is ready near Falkreath, tonight going to be the last night I'll see you until I come back." Lydia looked up from her food and replied,

"I can't believe your actually going through with this." Aric sighed and said,

"I have to; I won't rest until I sit on the throne in the White Gold tower."

"Well then I'm coming with you." Aric chuckled and replied,

"I don't want you fighting; you're going to stay in Whiterun until I return."

"I can't stay in Whiterun." Aric scoffed and questioned,

"Why won't you stay?"

"I haven't had my bleed in over a month." Aric almost coughed up his ale and looked at her.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lydia smiled and whispered,

"I'm pregnant." Aric stood her up and hugged her. She hugged him as tight as she could and said,

"That's why I can't go." Aric then suggested,

"You can come with me, you'll stay in the tent or conquered cities and I'll see you every time I come back from a battle. You can help me strategize and be my personal advisor." Lydia chuckled and responded, "I think I'll like that"

Aric then knelt down to kiss her stomach. He then got up and kissed her.

**26****th**** of Sun's Dusk**

Aric sat on top of his horse, looking at his army. He gave a hand gesture and turned around. The army followed him. The air was getting warmer as they approached the border of Cyrodiil, but the warm air won't last, the army is heading for Bruma, Cyrodiil's coldest city. Aric brought along Delphine, she was good fighter and a brilliant military tactician.

The army crossed the border of Skyrim and was now marching on Imperial soil. This wasn't Aric's first time in Cyrodiil, before Helgen he would travel around the world looking for adventure. Delphine rode next to Aric and questioned,

"Do you where you are going?"

"Of course I do, I've been to Bruma a dozen times." Delphine gave him a look of disbelief and continued at his side. Farkas and Aela also rode by his side. Aric decided not to bring all of the Companions. They are a trusted force in Skyrim, and as Harbinger that would be a stupid move.

**One week later**

The night air is cold and a gentle snow falls from the sky. The city of Bruma, most of the townsfolk are asleep and the guards are drunk to keep themselves warm. Aric crouches behind a bush about 50 yards from the city's northern gate. Behind him 500 Stormcloaks, each one of them wear light leather and chainmail armor. Aric wearing the same, unusual for him to wear such light armor and use a sword that only requires one hand, but stealth is most important, he doesn't want the guards to ring any bells or sound any alarms.

Aric gave a hand gesture to his raiding party and he stealthily skulked his way to the wall. He motioned to a nearby Stormcloak for the rope he had. Aric made a noose and swung on top over the wall, hoping it would catch something, luckily it did. The other Stormcloaks did the same and started to climb over the wall.

Once on the wall, Aric unsheathed his short sword and sneaked up on the nearest guard and slit his throat. Aric caught the body before it hit the ground and continued to repeat this process, his raiding party doing the same. With all the guards manning the walls dead, his next target was the guard barracks. He sneaked inside the barracks with his men following him. Guards sleep on their beds, not knowing what awaits them.

Each warrior found a bed and readied their sword. Aric then gave the signal, every Stormcloak then plunged their sword in the chests of the sleeping guards. Blood flies as one by one every guard in the barracks dies a cruel death. The raiding party exited the barracks and headed for the Count's manor. Aric tried to open the front door but it was locked. They then heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Bjorn, is that you? Your shift isn't over yet." Aric then replied,

"Just let me in."

"You sound different, what's wrong with your voice?" Aric then faked a cough and replied,

"I'm sick, let me in." The guard then unlocked the door and before he could react to the raiding party, Aric grabbed his mouth and slit his throat. He let the body fall this time. Aric then looked to his men and reminded them, "We the count alive, he will be good leverage, is that understood?" His troops all nodded and went searching for the count. Aric walked down the main hallway accompanied by 30 of his best men.

They reached the end of the hallway and saw two guards guarding a great door. The two guards looked sober, this must be were the count slept. Aric sprung from around the corner and stabbed one guard in the gut while hold his mouth shut. Before the other guard could react, a Stormcloak shot an arrow in his throat.

Aric and his men busted down the doors. They looked around the room and saw a beautiful woman, no older than twenty years old, sitting terrified on the bed. She had tan skin, brown hair and emerald green eyes. She had a round ass and two fairly sized breasts. Aric ran up to her, thinking she was one of the count's whores and pulled her hair back then stuck his sword to her neck. He then demanded,

"Where's the count!" The women only trembled, trying to hold back her tears. Aric would have never hurt a defenseless woman, but he had to look convincing.

"Where!" Aric shouted, now putting the sword closer to her neck. She swallowed her fear and uttered,

"I am the countess of Bruma."

"Well then you are my political prisoner." He sheathed his sword and tossed her to his men and said,

"Take her to the manor's cellar."

"Yes sir." One of the warriors said. With that he escorted the countess to her new living arrangements. Aric walked to the town square, where he saw the townsfolk on their knees with sacks on their heads and their hands bound. Aric then questioned one of the Stormcloaks,

"What's this?"

"The citizens of Bruma, what should we do with them?" Aric looked at the frightened citizens and replied,

"These people are my citizens know, take those bags off their heads and let them sleep in the dungeon for now." Aric then called the rest of his army over. They came over and set camp in Bruma's courtyard. Aric then announced, "Bruma know belongs to the New Blade Empire! Soldiers set camp in the courtyard, barracks or one of these houses. Take all the gold you can grab!" With that the rest of Aric's army pillaged the town, looking for any gold they could get their hands on.

Aric and Lydia walked to the countess manor and decided to sleep in her bed. Once there, they both disrobed and got into bed. Aric laid has back while Lydia curled up next to him. She then said,

"I assume the siege was successful?"

"Yes not one casualty and we captured the countess."

"Good, how long until your next siege?"

"At least three weeks, we've been on the road awhile and the men need to rest."

"That's good; it's nice to finally sleep in a bed again." Lydia said with a tired voice. Aric then put his hand on her inner thigh. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at him, then said,

"What are you doing?"

"What? I just won a city; I think I deserve a reward." Lydia scoffed and got up.

"Aric I'm pregnant, we're not doing this." Aric then sat up and said,

"What?! The baby isn't even visible yet!" He said as he rubbed her inner thigh with his hand.

"I don't want you to poke our child with your cock!" Aric scoffed and replied,

"Fine, I'll only use the tip." Lydia scoffed and put her hand on his chest and said,

"It's not happening, no matter what you say or do. Not until after I give birth." Aric gave a baffled look and replied,

"You want me to wait eight more months?" Lydia then laid back down, ready to go to sleep and said,

"Yes, so deal with it" Aric scoffed and laid down next to her, getting ready to sleep.

**The next morning**

Aric got up early and put on his blades armor, swung his claymore over his back and walked into the courtyard. He headed to the wine cellar below the manor. He walked to the door that was being guarded by two Stormcloaks. He opened the door and saw the countess sleeping in on chair.

He sat down across the countess he took prisoner and gently shook her awake. She woke up with a jump and moved to the other end of the wagon. Aric put his hand in his bag and pulled out a loaf of bread and handed it to her. He then removed the cloth that gagged her and said,

"My name is Aric, what's yours?" She didn't answer, only looked angry and afraid all at once. Aric sighed and said,

"I'm not going to hurt you, and I thought since you're going to be my prisoner, I might as well get to know you." She scoffed and replied.

"Not going to hurt me? You put a sword to my throat!" Aric leaned back and explained,

"I just wanted to look convincing."

"Well job well done. Why are you here anyway?"

"I am here to fulfill my birthright as Dragonborn and rule all of Tamriel, so now that I told you why I'm here, you tell me your name?"

"Dragonborn? You mean you're that one from Skyrim that helped Ulfric Stormcloak kill general Tulius?"

"So you've heard of me? Good."

"How can I not have heard of you? You put General Tulius' head on a pike near the Cyrodiil border!" Aric chuckled and said,

"That was Ulfric's idea." The countess took a bite from her loaf of bread and said,

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"You're good leverage and you must be worth something to the emperor." The countess scoffed and took another bite from her bread. Aric then asked,

"How did you become countess? You're too young to be one."

"My father was the count, he died suddenly and no one knew what to do, so they elected me. I was countess for only a week."

"Sorry to end your reign." Aric then patted her shoulder and walked to the door. Before he walked out she said,

"Danika, my name is Danika." Aric then replied,

"It's been a pleasure Danika." He then closed the door and walked back to the manor.

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you liked it. I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
